Various synthetic roof and wall coverings are known today, such as those formed of elongated thermoplastic wall panels that are nailed or screwed to a wall or support surface in horizontal courses or rows in partially overlapping relation to each other so as to provide a substantially water resistant, protective layer over the support surface. Such panels, which usually are identically molded, commonly are formed with a plurality of horizontal rows of simulated building elements, such as brick, shake shingles, tile and the like. Since the panels are identically molded, a panel-to-panel identity can be easily noticed if the panels are not carefully installed, which can be tedious and time consuming.
Concealing the panel-to-panel identity of panels formed with brick and mortar patterns has been particularly difficult since the exposed faces of the brick of adjacent panels must be substantially in the same plane. Because lower marginal edge region of one panel typically is mounted in partially overlapping relation to the upper marginal edge region of a panel in an underlying row or course, there commonly is a step down in the mortar line from the top panel to the lower panel and to maintain the coplanar relation of the exposed faces of simulated brick, the simulated brick in the top row of the underlying panel has a greater exposed depth from the mortar line, as compared to the bricks of the other rows on the panel. While the additional thickness or depth of the upper row of brick can itself detract from the esthetic appearance of the wall installation, under certain lighting conditions, a dark shadow line also can occur between adjacent rows of brick on the top and bottom panels that does not exist between other rows of brick on the panel, further accentuating the line of demarcation between the panels and detracting from the natural appearance of the simulated brick wall. Temperature expansion and contraction of the panels can further increase the juncture line between the brick and mortar of adjacent top and bottom panels.